Griffnar
The capital of the jarldom of Vestfjor, one of the Nine Realms of Midgard. She lies at the crossing of the mighty river Scaldis and the river Lear. The rivers make for a good connection with the other realms of Midgard. A canal, called the Lar, connects the city with the Great Fjord and the Dragon Sea beyond. This strategic location had made Griffnar one of the most prosperous trade cities in all of Midgard. Its population in 1304 AOR is estimated at 150.000 inhabitants. From West to East the City extends on 2500 meters, and from North to South on 1560 meters, for an area of 390 hectares. The Habitations The majority of the commoners lives in the outer districts. Many of the dwellings are wood-made and small, the quality of the building was often doubtful. The inhabitants are skinny and their children are often dirty and bare-footed. Deeper in the city, the houses are better built and now and then even made of stone. The Patrician's Run where the wealthier citizens and some nobles like living. extend on both sides of the Adlerburg Lake in the northside of Griffnar. The Towers of Griffnar Three tall tower dominate the sky of Griffnar : the plump tower of the temple complex of Tyr ; the more delicate and intricate tower of the temple complex of Odin ; and the mighty Watchtower with the Giallar horn which held a huge Giallar horn to sound the alarm. The tower represented the jarl's authority, it was crowned on top with a golden statue of a griffon. Among the others towers : the stump tower of the temple complex of Thor, the sorcerer's tower on the top of of Sorcerer's Hill in the western part of the city and of course the many towers of the mighty fortress palace to the north of the city : the Adlerburg itself. The Adlerburg It was built by Ingram Adler, the first man to set foot on the shores of the Great Fjord. It is surrounded by a small lake, formed by the waters from both the Scaldis and the Lar Canal. The waters around the Adlerburg were the only ones that weren't smelly, as it was forbidden at the pain of heavy fines and even imprisonment, to pollute the waters in any way. The rest of the city however, was a different story. New Map of Griffnar Old Map of Griffnar Castle 1. Adlerburg Bridges and Rivers 26. River Scaldis 27. River Lear 28. Lar Canal 31. Thor Bridge 33. Phoenix Bridge Army and Watch 7. City prison 9. Chapter House of the Order of Mjolnir (Haldrik's knights) 11. The Watchtower 22. Barracks of the army 23. Headquarters of the city guard Gates 32. Phoenix Gate 35. Lion Gate 36. Griffin Gate 37. Eagle Gate Commerce & Guilds 3. Guildhouse of the fishermen and fishmongers and temple of Aigir, the seagod 4. The meathalls, Guildhouse of butchers and slaughterhouse 24. Harbor district. Warehouses, various guild houses 25. Grain Market 29. Slave Market 30. Guidlhouse of Slave Traders 34. Market of the Lion Manors 2. Patrician's Run : the wealthier citizens and some nobles like living here. 6. Caitlin's Manor 8. Otar's Manor (prior to becoming jarl) 18. Frederik Falhorst's Manor 19. Elvira Falkhorst's Manor Temples 5. Temple complex of Frigg, goddess of the family 10. Grand Temple of Odin 13. Temple of Tyr and Headquarters of the Demon Hunters 14. Temple complex of Thor 20. Temple of Freyr, fertillity god 21. Temple of Freya, fertility goddess. Notorious place because of temple prostitution. Various 12. House of the Skald 15. Dwarf Enclave 16. Sorcerer's Tower on top of Sorcerer's Hill. 17. The Young Lion's district: place with a lot of inns, where the young people go to party Category:Places Category:Midgard Category:Vestfjor